


No Take Backs

by Shhbequiet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, body transformation, cis man grows vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: George gets hit with a strange potion, he never would have guessed the side effects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 341
Collections: MCYT





	No Take Backs

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write gets worse and worse. anyway george grows a vagina and dream calls him good girl. if you're uncomfortable with that then please do not read!!

"Hey, I think I have enough iron!" George called out to Dream from across the cave. He put his pickaxe away and started to make his way back to the entrance, when he heard a snicker come from his left. 

He turned, sword at the ready, and coughed as the witch splashed him with a potion, vision going blurry from the smoke it created. He swung his sword at the witch, quickly disposing of it. 

"George? Are you okay?" Dream said as he came running in. George coughed some more before answering, "Yeah, damn witch snuck up on me, I don't know what this potion does but I feel fine."

Dream bent down and grabbed a potion the witch dropped when it died, "We should take this back to the cleric and get it examined."

"Yeah, I'm done mining anyway, let's head back."

They collected their stuff and made the trip back to their village, dropping off the iron to the blacksmith. They waved to the villagers as they walked down the path to the cleric's hut. Dream knocked on the door and the old man answered with a smile, "Hello boys, what brings you here today?" 

"George got hit with a potion while we were mining but we don't know the effects, could you take a look for us?" Dream explained and handed the pinkish looking potion to him.

He grabbed it and ushered them inside, "Of course, you never know the type of dangerous side effects those witches could brew up." 

The cleric brought the potion over to his work bench, George could see all kinds of devices used for potions, a brewing stand, a cauldron, but most he didn't recognize. They watched in silence as the old man did his job. 

"Hmm, I see."

"Well, what's it doing to me?" George asked worriedly. 

"It seems to be some kind of body transformation potion, I'm not sure exactly what it will do, but your body will change in some way over the next few days I assume." The cleric explained. 

"What's the point in a potion like that?," Dream scoffed, "That's totally useless in battle."

"You're right," the elder chuckled, "but these witches don't seem to care so much about that."

"Okay, so my body's going to change. How do I fix it?" George questioned.

"About that, I'm not really sure..." He trailed off. 

"What?! What if I grow an extra arm or something? You're saying I can't get rid of it?" George yelled in disbelief. 

"Well there doesn't seem to be any antidote, my best guess is that you'll have to get rid of it mentally, or maybe you'll be stuck that way forever." The cleric seemed sad he couldn't offer more help. 

"It's okay, George, we'll figure it out like always," Dream tried to be reassuring, "Thanks for your time." 

Dream led him back to their house, a quaint little thing they built at the edge of the village together when they started dating. George collapsed on the couch, "What am I gonna do, Dream?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens, maybe it won't be so bad?" Dream ran his hand through George's hair, trying to comfort him. 

"I guess, you'll still love me if I grow a third eye right?"

Dream smiled, "Always."

###### 

The next few days passed peacefully, George almost forgot about the potion entirely. On the third day, he took a nap, suddenly tired. He tossed and turned in his sleep and eventually woke up midafternoon. He didn't hear Dream in the house, he was probably out teaching the village kids combat. George shifted, he felt...horny to say the least. It had been awhile since Dream and him had any intimate time together. 

George stroked his hand down his neck, picturing Dream pressing kisses down his throat. He let his hand slip under his shirt, twisting a nipple under his fingers. He groaned and pulled his shirt off, giving him full access to his nipples. 

He ran his hands up his stomach and teased himself, he shifted his legs and felt slick dampen his thighs. 

Slick?

His hands shot down to his pants and underwear and ripped them off. He gasped at what awaited him. Gone were his cock and balls, now replaced with a wet pussy. 

"Oh my God!" George screamed as he stared at his lower half. 

He took deep breaths to calm himself down. Okay, so this is what the transformation did. He trailed one hand down to feel it for himself. His fingers brushed over the lips and felt the wetness already there, he brought his hand up higher, wasn't there supposed to be-

"Oh!" He gasped as his finger stroke over his clit, back arching off the bed. He let his finger rub up and down, going from his slit back to the little nub. Soft pants fell from his lips as he worked two fingers over his clit, slick coating his fingers and dropping down onto the bedsheets. 

His fingers slipped down, teasing at his new hole. He let one slip in, feeling the slight stretch. He fingered himself, right there on his and Dream's bed, hips rocking into his hand. 

"Oh George." A deep voice rang out from the doorway.

George's hand ripped away from himself, deep blush on his face, caught in the act. Dream sauntered over to the bed, grabbing his legs and spreading them apart. 

"Look at you, so desperate to get fucked you just had to grow a pussy huh?" 

George shook his head, humiliated. 

"But you are aren't you? You're absolutely soaking right now." Dream emphasized by running his fingers through the slick built up.

George's thighs shook at the touch and Dream sank a finger into his hole, "Fuck, you're as tight as a virgin." Dream chuckled, "But we know that's not true right? You're a slut George, that's why you got this tight cunt."

George covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stop the embarrassing moans from escaping. George couldn't believe this was happening, but he couldn't stop his pussy from clenching down on the finger, sucking it in. Dream continued, "I mean why would you need a dick if all you want is to be fucked like a toy?"

Not even George's hands could cover the way his body shivered in delight with those words. Dream sank two more fingers in, stretching him out. "C'mon George, tell me how much of a slut you are and I'll fuck you how you want."

George whimpered, he wasn't a slut, but the fingers felt so good inside him and he needed more, "Please, please, I'm a slut Dream! Want, want your cock in my cunt!"

Dream smiled and leaned down to kiss him, wiping away the spit collected on his cheek. "Good boy, such a good whore for me."

Dream took his fingers out of George, smirking at the slick covering them. He pulled his cock out and ran it over George's slit. George bucked his hips up, desperate for any kind of friction. He felt it fill him up, moaning at the stretch, yes this is what he wanted! 

Dream groaned, "Jesus you're so fucking perfect, tight cunt squeezing me so hard."

George rose his hands and sank them in Dream's hair, his legs came up to wrap around him and push him deeper. Dream fucked into him and brought his hand up to rub his clit. George could do nothing except squirm and moan, it was like he was made for this, made to be fucked. 

"Yeah, good girl, take it slut."

"Ah, Ah!" George moaned at those words, yes! He was a good girl! He worked his hips up and clenched down hard, squirting around Dream's cock. 

"Fuck, you like that baby? Wanna be my good girl?" 

He nodded frantically, needed to be Dream's good girl. Dream kept pounding into him, despite the fact that George had already cum.

Dream pinched his clit, "Come for me again, whore."

George moaned over and over as he came again, pussy fluttering desperately.

"Gonna fill you up, make you pregnant like the good girl you are." Dream whispered in his ear, before cumming inside.

George mewled and whimpered, twitching as Dream's cum spilled out of him. This is where he belonged, spread out like a whore with Dream's cum spilling down his thighs.

Forget about changing back, he wanted to feel this pleasure for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could write longer scenes but i get kinda bored so...


End file.
